55th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by SugarSweetRose
Summary: Why the Hunger Games? Why not the Stabbing Games or the Dehydration Games? Or maybe the 'Lets kill 23 innocent children' Games! I'm going into the Hunger Games and i'm hell bent on not dying of hunger. Or well dying in general... CLOSED SYOT
1. Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Background:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Volunteered**(why?)** or Reaped**(thoughts?)**:

Allies? **(Yes/No)**

Token:

Weapon of Choice:

Bloodbath Strategy:

Winter, Summer, Autumn or Spring?

Anything Else?


	2. The Arena

Another year, another games, another arena to design. And of course it has to be spectacular and interesting, how else would we keep the capitol entertained? Hm what should I do this year? A village maybe? No it seems to easy for the tributes, giving them houses to stay in! Oh what about a maze? No it's been done and well, it's just confusing, even for the capitol. Maybe I could do a big target with different sectins…no it doesn't seem like the right idea. Ah maybe I'll just try again tomorrow its time to go home.

I go to look out the window in my office to see it snowing. Ah not again. I never liked winter, I much prefer spring. All the pretty flowers and birds, the perfect fresh weather. Summer's a close second. Being able to go swimming in my huge pool is just fabulous. I don't particularly like autumn much, it just screams _'winters coming'_ to me. Actually I think I know what this year's arena is going to look like.

I scribble my idea down onto the paper, taking one last look before I go home.


	3. Tributes!

**TRIBUTES**

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT ONE<strong>

**Male: **Soul Reaver _(RavensongForever)_

**Female: **Helena Jalow_ (Stop-IBegYou)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TWO<strong>

**Male:** Devon Chambers _(cato everdeen)_

**Female: **Willow Grace Hall _(TheHungerGames)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT THREE<strong>

**Male: **BLOODBATH

**Female: **River Rambley _(CoffeeQueenDemigod)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT FOUR<strong>

**Male: **Tim Porter _(TimmayIsAwesome)_

**Female: **Mora Starr _(fiestyflame)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT FIVE<strong>

**Male: **Erwan Genche _(Baethoven)_

**Female: **Vita Visualsua _(Baethoven)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT SIX<strong>

**Male: **BLOODBATH

**Female: **BLOODBATH

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT SEVEN<strong>

**Male: **Evin Neerson _(MortisRose)_

**Female: **BLOODBATH

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT EIGHT<strong>

**Male: **BLOODBATH

**Female: **Alanna Tates _(GreekDiamond134)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT NINE<strong>

**Male: **BLOODBATH

**Female: **Aluma Kink _(fanfictionia)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TEN<strong>

**Male:** BLOODBATH

**Female: **Lily Maryfleet _(Fern payne)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT ELEVEN<strong>

**Male: **BLOODBATH

**Female: **Elka Freece _(fiestyflame)_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TWELVE<strong>

**Male:** BLOODBATH

**Female: **BLOODBATH


	4. Sponsors

**Anyone with a fanfiction account can get sponsor points and sponsor any tribute!**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Get Points<strong>

Review: 5

Follow Story: 10

Follow Author: 10

Fav Story: 15

Fav Author: 15

Submit Tribute: 20

Tribute Alive for a Day: 10

* * *

><p><strong>Gifts <strong>_(will get updated as prices go up)_

Bottle of Water: 5

Bread: 5

1 course meal: 10

2 course meal: 15

3 course meal: 20

Clothing item: 10

1 knife: 5

6 arrows: 5

3 knives, short sword: 15

axe, mace, spear, bow (no arrows): 20

trident, tranquilizer dart gun, scythe, long sword: 25

Bandages: 5

Antiseptic: 5

Sleep Pills: 10

Panadol: 10

Tracker Jacker anti venom: 15

Snake Bite anti venom: 15

Poison: 20

Infection Medicine: 25

Burn Ointment: 25

Morphine: 30

Other: 5-30 (_PM ME_)

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors<strong>** and Points**

FANFICTIONIA: 20

CATO EVERDEEN: 20

STOP-IBEGYOU: 20

BAETHOVEN: 40

MORTISROSE: 35

GREEKDIAMOND134: 35

FERN PAYNE: 75

RAVENSONGFOREVER: 45

FIESTYFLAME: 95

WEREWOLFFREAK: 15

COFFEEQUEENDEMIGOD: 55

TIMMAYISAWESOME: 75

JAY082407: 40

_PM ME WHEN YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR POINTS_**  
><strong>


	5. District One Reaping

**DISTRICT ONE REAPING**

District One was a luxurious place, to say the least. Of course it had nothing on the Capitol, but still the top of all the districts and that does makes sense since it is District One.

Today was usually a celebrated day in the districts. Okay that's wrong, it was a celebrated day in District One. And probably two and four but the other districts probably didn't celebrate and anticipate its approach with excitement like the people of district one do.

Today a boy and a girl from the district will be sent to the Capitol to participate in a nationwide event where 24 children fight to the death, or otherwise known as The Hunger Games.

Citizens of district one are gathered everywhere. In the district square, in the streets around, some lucky once even in their homes watching on TV. Today was the day of the reaping. The Mayor is onstage giving a speech alongside their escort and all their living victors which came to about 7 people onstage. Soon two more would join them. The Mayor finishes off with his speech and proceeded to ask the escort to do the honours of drawing to children for the Capitol.

Their escort was a tall, orange women who more a fluffy pink scarf and had purple eyes. Her hair was polka dot yellow and green whilst wearing matching high heels. She walks over to the girls bowl and pulls out a name, "Helena Jalow," she calls into the microphone.

A beautiful girl looking about 18 walks to the stage with her head held high.

"Ah lovely, any volunteeres?" Nobody volunteers, "well onto the boys than!" She says as she reaches into the boys bowl.

"Tidus Reaver," the escort calls out and a moment later a voice screams "I volunteer!" An 18 year old boy comes onto stage. He has short, messy, ivory hair and bright green eyes. He's rather tall and broad shouldered. He has a green tribal tattoo which stars at his right eye and goes all the way down to his right side hipbone, going down his cheek, collar bone and chest to get there.

"District One, I give you your tributes for the 55th Hunger Games, Helena Jalow and Soul Reaver, now please shake hands." The two do as they are told and soon are sent into the justice building for their goodbyes.


	6. District Two Reaping

**DISTRICT TWO REAPING**

Outside the justice building of district two its residents where gathering. Today was a special day, a day of glory. Well for district two it was. Today was the day of the reaping, the day each district in Panem would sent two children, a boy and a girl, to fight to the death in the capitol. It was a glorious day in district two because they had the most victors of all the districts, being known for their careers. Careers where tributes who had been trained to participate in the annual Hunger Games, hence why they won a lot. Of course they weren't the only district to do this, one and four participated too. They just weren't as good.

Soon enough the entire district is gathered infront of the justice building. In the front row stood the volunteers for this year. A tall and muscular 18 year old boy stood on the left side. He had blonde hair and green eyes, more interestingly he had a scar across his forehead. On the right side stood a girl, she had fair skin with some freckles, her hair was long, blonde and wavy and her eyes where a luscious brown colour.

After listening to a boring speeches from the mayor, their escort walked over to the girls reaping bowl to select a tribute.

"Aurora Gre-" The escort was interrupted by a girl screaming "I Volunteer" and rushing to the stage. Just once he wished he could finish calling a name before someone volunteered.

"What's your name?" He asks her

"Willow Grace Hall" the girl stands tall with a smile as she replies.

"Ah fantastic," the escort moves to the boys bowl, "Rya-" and again he is interrupted by another tribute screaming he volunteers. The escort sighs.

The volunteer comes to the stage and announces his name is Devon Chambers. The escort congratulates them and instructs the tributes to shake hands and they do as he says. Soon they are whisked into the justice building for the goodbyes.


	7. District Four Reaping

District Four was one of the most beautiful districts of them all. Sparkling blue oceans that just invited you to dive in and golden sand that glistened in the sunlight. Fisherman would roam the waters doing what they do best whilst children would splash and play. District Four really was the place to be.

Although today was a little different, fisherman and children did not occupy the beach as per usual, instead they where gathered in the district square, every last citizen. Today was reaping day. A stage was right infront of the justice building and upon their stage stood a few important people. These consisting of the mayor, victors and their escort.

In the crowd a young girl of about 15 could be seen glaring at an older boy of 17, the boy seemed to look to be in a position ready to volunteer the moment the boys are called.

On stage the district escort stands beside a huge glass bowl of names. Specifically girls names. Their escort reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper and slowly unfolds it.

"Amelia Racholl," she reads. The girl called starts to walk towards the stage when a girl screams "I volunteer," the boy she was previously glaring at seems to flash emotion before lowering his volunteer stance.

"Ah a volunteer, your name love?" Their escort asks.

"Mora Starr," a 15 year old girl stood on stage, her wavy blonde hair stopping at her chin. She seemed to have a small face with freckles and bright green eyes.

"Now onto the boys!" The escort goes over to the boys reaping bowl, "Alek Felke."

The boy in question starts to walk towards the stage when another pushes him away and comes up himself. This boy is rather tall and has long brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a light tan to his skin from the district sun. Upon reaching the stage he speaks.

"Tim Porter's the name, I volunteer as tribute, blah blah lets get to the capitol, eh?"


	8. District Five Reaping

District Five wasn't a poor district, ofcourse it wasn't as wealthy as one or two, and it did have its poor, it was well enough off in general for the citizens to be happy. They were perfectly fine with sitting back and producing their power, and sure their district wasn't full of careers ready to volunteer for the hunger games, but not many citizens had to take tesserae and raise their chances. Regardless of this, it was a custom to consider being reaped bad luck, even if someone were to volunteer with you, you'd be cursed with bad luck and might as well have died in the games.

So if you get chosen, bad luck! You'll probably die, no biggie.

Today was that unlucky day. The reaping. Because of the districts rebelling all those years ago, they must suffer. Yep. You can thank your ancestors if it's you that's gonna die in a week or so.

District five was relatively important to the capital, after all they did produce all their power, which is pretty important if you think about it, and think about it president snow did. Therefor their job is important and cherished. The district doesn't starve, their just lucky that way. At this moment in time, the not-starved citizens that make up district five where gathered infront of the justice building.

On the stage placed right infront of the justice building stood two large glass reaping bowls, one mayor of district five, as his badge says, one sparkly escort and two pretty girly victors. At this point the mayor of district five had finished his boring ass speech on some capital crap no one really cares about. The sparkly escort moved towards the bowls leaving a trail of sparkles behind her. She pulled out a name with her sparkly nails and called a name, that name went something like, "Vita Visualdus"

The girl in mention had head straight brown hair and sparkly green eyes, which their escort just squealed at. Other than that she was pretty average, nothing too special about her.

The next name the sparkly escort pulls out belongs to a pretty good looking guy, he's got curly as spaghetti blonde hair and mesmerizing light blue eyes. He's average sized for a 15 year old.

Soon enough both tributes are on the stage and the escort speaks, "I present you, district five's tributes for the 55th annual Hunger Games, Vita Visualdus and Erwan Geriche." And with that they were rushed off the stage into the justice building for their goodbyes.


	9. Tribute Interviews Part One

"Hello and welcome to the tribute interviews for the 55th annual Hunger Games! I'm your host Caeser Flickerman."

Lights shine on him as he speaks. He introduces tributes as the people of the capitol cheer. This is a vital event for sponsorship of the hunger games. Hit it off right and make the capitol love you and they'll sponsor you just to see you up there again for another interview.

There's a girl from District Eight who comes up next. As she walks onto the stage she keeps her head looking down. This girl has rather pale skin and has shiny brown hair that has been done up into a bun. When she gets to the stage and sits next to Caeser she lifts her head to reveal grey-green eyes.

"So Alanna, how are you?" Caeser asks her.

Her reply is simply a quiet okay. Caeser moves onto his next question.

"You volunteered, why was that?"

"My cousin, she's only twelve." Alanna chocks out.

"Oh you're so brave! And you're only thirteen yourself! Now tell me, did you bring a token with you?"

"no-o" she stutters.

"Well that's unfortunate, who do you have to come home to?"

"My father, younger brother Carter and my cousin Emily."

"That's very sweet Alanna, what can we expect from you?"

"I um I'm a very fast runner." and with that the buzzer goes off signalling the end of her time.

"Well folks, Alanna Tates! Next we have Aluma Kink."

Aluma makes her way to the stage. Said girl has waist-length copper hair, tan skin and grey eyes. She's not too skinny and not fat either and rather tall standing at 5'7.

"So Aluma, welcome to the Capitol, how do you like it so far?"

"It's very nice Caeser." Aluma replys calmly

"Yes, yes it is, now, you volunteered, why?"

"I'm not very liked in my district and I'm sure they all were hoping I was picked anyways." She looks at the ground and then back up to the capitol crowd, "That girl was like 13 anyways."

"Well that's very brave of you Aluma, and I'm sure your district would love you if you came back victorious."

"I doubt it, they'd probably just be glad for the monthly packages."

"Do you have any family to come back to?"

"My brother Raquel, I'm sure he'll be the only one to miss me." She decided to not mention her mother as she was just a total bitch you was just as bad as everyone else in that town. It's not her fault her father died and they all need to get over it. How do you blame a ten year old for not saving a drowning man? But she didn't want to tell the capitol any of this, because well it's the capitol.

"What about your parents?" Caeser asks her as the buzzer goes off. That was close, "Oh well looks like time is up! Thankyou Aluma for your time!"


End file.
